


birthday boy

by nsfwdeobi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, dom bottom jiung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: this just gets straight into it btw, my brain was mush writing this whoopsie
Relationships: Choi Jiung & Haku Shota | Soul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	birthday boy

The silver metal of the clasped handcuffs shone brightly in the moonlight against the pale skin of his wrists. His toes curled as he writhed in pleasure, becoming tangled in the black silk sheets that draped messily over the mattress. Beads of sweat glistened against his damp forehead where curls of his soft hair stuck, matted together. Breathy moans slipped from his parted, swollen, overused lips as jiung's fingertips ghosted over the milky skin of haku's inner thigh. His eyes were pleading, silently begging for permission to reach the high he so desperately sought. He squirmed as jiung switched the intensity level up on the vibrator he held against the leaking tip of his overstimulated cock.

“Hurts,” he gasped, screwing his eyes shut. jiung hummed softly and dragged the cobalt blue toy along his slit. Instinctually bucking his hips, he let out a strained moan. “Hurts so good.” 

“I know, baby,” he soothed. “You’re doing so well.”

jiung leaned down to place a chaste kiss along his shaft, he locked eyes with haku as he whimpered weakly, so close to losing control. “Please,” he whispered faintly. 

A small smile graced jiung's lips, “‘Please’ what? You know better, baby. Use your words.”

“Please, can I cum? Please let me cum. Please. Fuck, please,” he groaned, his whole body shuddering as he struggled against the cuffs that bound him. Precum spilled from his twitching cock. 

jiung hummed again, nodding as he switched the vibrator up to its highest setting. “Of course, baby.” Arching his back, haku moaned deeply, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the intense feeling welling up inside him. “Such a good boy,” jiung praised as he pressed open-mouthed kisses over the delicate skin of his thigh, fingertips dancing along the curve of his hip bone.

Ribbons of white splayed over his toned stomach, a string of curses tumbling from his mouth. He collapsed back into the bed and locked eyes with jiung blinking slowly as a sweet smile formed over his bruised lips and his breathing slowed. jiung matched his smile and moved to lap up the mess he made. Watching jiung intently, haku could feel his heartbeat pick up again at the thought of him engulfing him in the way only you knew how. The handcuffs clinked noisily, still restricting his movement. He whined, “Let me touch you. I need to feel you.” 

jiung licked his lips after thoroughly ridding his stomach of his release and straddled his lap. Pumping his still hard cock a few times, jiung gently placed him at his oentrance and sunk down achingly slow, adjusting to his size as haku filled him inch by inch. haku arched his back again, whimpering quietly at the over-stimulation and tugging at his restraints once more. Lust-blown pupils scanned jiung's body, heat rising to his skin and causing it to ruddy under haku's intense, steady gaze.

“I want to touch you. Please,” he begged again. jiung smiled blissfully and hovered over him, capturing his abused lips in a passionate, loving kiss, blindly unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them off to the side, his hands immediately gripping anywhere he could reach. 

Pulling away to place his forehead on haku's. he stared into his dark eyes and whispered lovingly, “You’ve been such a good boy for me. Happy birthday, Haku.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i actually share a birthday with soul! do you share a birthday with any idols?


End file.
